The present invention is directed to an acoustic system, which is especially applicable to provide sound and communciation to an individual undergoing Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI).
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) has recently come into tremendous use, for medical diagnostic purposes. In this procedure, an MRI scanner is disposed in a room shielded from radio frequencies, such an MRI scanner being generally about 8 feet wide, and about 12 feet deep. The center bore of the MRI is about 3 feet in diameter. An individual is then passed into the MRI scanner after the same is activated, whereby the anatomical area of the individual to be diagnosed is scanned by the MRI device.
Previously, attempts have been made to provide intercom systems, and to also provide relaxing sounds such as music to an individual undergoing the MRI.
Recently, new high field MRI systems have come into use which create more noise. For example, Radiology, November 1988, page 539, describes patients experiencing hearing loss from MRI scanning.
Accordingly, there has been a long-felt need both to improve communication with a patient during the MRI scanning, and to also provide such a patient with soothing music while the MRI scanning is carried out, since the MRI device can feel quite confining.